


Are you Sure You Still Want to do This?

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brave Pepper Potts, F/F, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis





	Are you Sure You Still Want to do This?

“Is this entirely necessary?”

Pepper grunted as she pulled a rather large backpack over her shoulders and straightened it out with particular difficulty. Natasha was standing next to her, her pack already hoisted on to her back as she pulled on a pair of brown leather gloves, she chuckled as Pepper struggled with the pack and glared at her, the former spy shook her head and put a hand on the other woman’s pack.

“It is if you want to survive.”

With one hand she pulled the strap of the pack up and helped the smaller woman get it situated comfortably on her shoulders. Their breath was coming out in small puffs of frosted air as they stood at the base of the mountain, the snow thin around their feet. 

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

Natasha looked at her girlfriend sideways, her face partially blocked by the furry hood of her coat. 

“We’re climbing a mountain, this isn’t the safest pastime in the world.”

Pepper looked up at the now foreboding mountain and her eyes squinted in the sunlight, she sighed, the mountain looked a lot bigger closer up. 

“Tell me again why we’re doing this? I still want to do it, but I need a reminder of why.”

Natasha laughed, bending down and tightening her boots, 

“Someday, Remember.”

Pepper grabbed a large walking stick and looked over at her girlfriend, 

“Oh yeah..”

Natasha stood up and placed a warm kiss on Pepper’s already cold cheek, 

“You sure you still want to do this?”

Pepper nodded curtly and began walking boldly towards the mountain leaving the shorter woman smiling and shaking her head silently before running to catch up with the determined red head now about to start walking up the rocky and snowy face of the mountain.


End file.
